Corda Bamba
by YKT
Summary: A moça ainda estava olhando para cima. Seu acompanhante, no entanto, cruzou olhares com Rin. GakuRin. Para o Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros.
1. Pássaro

A primeira coisa que ela notou foi o passarinho.

É que não era exatamente época de passarinhos. Mesmo se fosse, um shopping não é exatamente o local mais atraente para construir um ninho ou o que quer que seja – pelo menos, é o que ela pensava.

"Oh!" Kaito fez ao seu lado. "Olha, ainda vai cagar na cabeça de alguém." Ele disse, e riu.

Rin sorriu levemente, jogando a cabeça para cima para observar. Algumas pessoas também tinham parado para ver a cena inusitada. O pássaro tentou alcançar o céu por trás da clarabóia de vidro, em vão. Não é melhor a gente avisar alguém? Ele ainda vai bater e se machucar, disse uma voz feminina atrás dela.

Concordando mentalmente, Rin se virou para olhar para trás.

A moça ainda estava olhando para cima. Seu acompanhante, no entanto, cruzou olhares com Rin.

* * *

**N/A:** Faz anos que eu não escrevo, mas essa historinha se apresentou para mim. Ela se criou sozinha...

Logo, não voltei a escrever. Foi um evento único.

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Pássaro.**


	2. Morte

Com um movimento brusco para cobrir o rosto com a franja, Rin se voltou para frente. Sem querer, deu um apertão leve no braço de Kaito, mas ele não pareceu notar, ainda entretido com as investidas do pássaro contra o teto.

"Vamos ver se tem algum segurança por aqui." Sugeriu ela, intencionalmente fazendo-se audível para a moça de trás.

"É, senão ele vai ficar aí, batendo e tentando sair, tadinho." Com um meio-sorriso preparado, Rin virou-se mais uma vez. A moça também sorriu. "Ás vezes, eles batem com tanta força que quebram o pescoço... Dá uma pena..." Explicou, um pouco encabulada.

Rin soltou uma exclamação silenciosa de choque e concordância. Não tinha prestado muita atenção, pois concentrava-se firmemente em não desviar os olhos do sorriso suave da garota.

O homem ao lado dela estava lhe lançando olhares discretos.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Morte.**


	3. Olhos

Apesar de entretido, Kaito não parecia muito disposto a procurar formas de resgatar o passarinho. "Ele vai sair sozinho.", disse, sem muita convicção.

No entanto, a moça de trás não ia desistir tão fácil. Visto que seu – suposto – namorado continuava silencioso, ela olhava para os lados, em busca de um funcionário do shopping.

"Olha, acho que ali tem um..." Avisou Rin, apontando para a esquerda, onde um senhor de paletó e gravata falava em um walkie-talkie. "Bom, mas talvez eles já tenham notado." Acrescentou ao vê-lo erguer os olhos na direção do pássaro, mantendo-o à vista.

A garota soltou um suspiro aliviado, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. "Que bom, espero que consigam tirá-lo dali. Né?" Ela olhou para seu acompanhante, os brincos brilharam contra seus rabos-de-cavalo.

Até o momento, Kaito parecia ter estado apenas vagamente consciente do diálogo que acontecia atrás de si. Lentamente, lançou um olhar enviesado para o namorado da moça, que imediatamente retribuiu com uma face inescrutável.

A respiração de Rin ficou suspensa. Uma fagulha de aviso brilhou nos olhos de Kaito, mas seu sorriso parecia condescendente. Ela cansou-se só de pensar: aquele ciúme o deixava com mania de ficar intimidando outros homens, o que às vezes a deixava muito embaraçada para conversar normalmente.

Entretanto, para a sua surpresa, pareceu surtir efeito instantâneo. O queixo do rapaz permaneceu erguido, e mais nenhuma olhadela foi lançada em sua direção.

Apenas a garota de rabos-de-cavalo permanecia alheia àquele confronto tácito. "Desculpa, posso perguntar? Isso é lente?"

Rin piscou por um segundo antes de entender que a pergunta era para ela. "Não – digo, não de cor. É uma normal." Respondeu, recebendo um sorriso incrédulo de prazer de volta.

"Nossa, que bonito! Seus olhos são super bonitos!"

Ruborizando com o elogio, Rin curvou os lábios. "Eu é que ia perguntar se os seus cílios são postiços, na verdade..."

"Não são!" A moça respondeu, orgulhosa, mas logo em seguida lhe deu uma piscadela coquete. "Mas eu estou usando um monte de rímel." Confidenciou, e as duas garotas riram.

Indiferentes à nova cumplicidade entre as duas, seus consortes permaneciam calados.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Olhos.**


	4. Amora

Para ser sincera, Rin não era lá muito fã de frutas vermelhas. Essa opinião era bem impopular, mas rendia boas risadas.

Pelo menos, tinha rendido um pequeno escândalo na confeitaria, quando ela se hesitou diante do cheesecake. Após o incidente do pássaro no shopping, ela e Miku – era assim que se chamava a moça com quem havia conversado – reconheceram-se naquela mesma rua, em um fim-de-semana.

"Sério? Nossa, eu adoro cheesecake! Esse aqui é tão bom, você não quer nem provar?" Miku ofereceu, apontando para a vitrine brilhante.

Por alguns instantes, Rin relutou: um brilhante éclair de creme já tinha capturado sua atenção, mas...

"Ah, ok!" Cedeu, receando parecer teimosa diante da insistência da amiga.

As duas levaram a fatia de doce para uma mesa em estilo bistrô, de frente para a rua. O fato de haver dois garfos no prato acendeu um sorriso no rosto de Rin – não só pelo laço de confiança que criava entre as amigas, mas também porque não precisaria comer tudo sozinha.

"Você sabe que naquele dia, depois de a gente ver o passarinho no shopping, meu namorado me falou que ficou decepcionado de ver que ele não tinha feito cocô em ninguém?" Miku soltou uma risada alta, acompanhada por Rin. "Pode isso? Eu falei: 'É, Gakupo, e se tivesse feito em você? Aí eu ia te arrastar para uma loja na hora e finalmente dar uma repaginada nas suas roupas.' Aquela roupa dele, meu Deus..." Ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso, levando o primeiro pedaço de cheesecake aos lábios. "Juro, ele sai por aí com cada roupa desleixada... É um desperdício, ele é tão bonito! Tá gostoso, Rin, experimenta!"

Absorvida na tagarelice da amiga, Rin não havia ainda abaixado o garfo. Sem escapatória (mas menos chateada do que pensou que estaria), cortou um pedaço de cheesecake e o equilibrou até a boca.

"Está escorrendo!" Avisou uma Miku risonha, vendo os lábios da amiga se tingirem com a calda, mas Rin não se importou.

Algo se agitava em seu interior. Por algum tempo, ela associaria o gosto doce de amoras com aquele nome: Gakupo.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Amora.**


	5. Sonho

"Sabe que eu tive um sonho?" Vendo que Rin havia erguido os olhos de sua revista, curiosa, Kaito continuou. "Sonhei que você estava se barbeando."

Ela derrubou seu vidro de esmalte enquanto explodia em uma gargalhada. "Que bizarro! Eu estava sexy?" Perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas de forma provocante. Kaito sorriu, revelando dentes brilhantes.

"Estava. Tipo um anão-de-jardim." Ele grunhiu, apoiando-se nas costas do sofá para alcançar a namorada. Rin riu e deu gritinhos debaixo do seu peso, pressionando as costas no braço do móvel.

A alguns centímetros do seu rosto, ele hesitou. Ela piscou, sem entender a parada súbita. "Que foi?"

Abrindo a boca levemente, Kaito correu os dedos pelo cabelo louro da moça. "É que realmente... Agora que eu notei que realmente, parece até que você usa lente!" Disse finalmente. Ela bufou.

O jovem riu da reação da namorada, esticando-se para lhe dar um beijo no queixo. Apesar dos afagos, a mente de Rin estava confusa e distante.

Tinha a nítida impressão de ter acabado de ser testada.

No chão, o vidrinho de esmalte tingia o tapete de roxo.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Sonho.**


	6. Outono

Dessa vez, os cabelos de Miku não estavam presos nos rabos-de-cavalo habituais, e sim soltos.

"Depois que você falou, eu também notei que o Kaito tem umas manias para se vestir."

E, dessa vez, Rin tinha pedido o éclair de creme. Deu uma mordida gulosa no doce, esperando a resposta da amiga. "Sério? O que é que ele faz?"

Terminando de mastigar, a outra retrucou. "Ele está sempre de cachecol. Agora ainda está tudo bem, o tempo está mais fresco, mas se bobear ele usa até no verão."

Miku apoiou o queixo na mão, pensativa. "Ah, mas ele é tão estiloso! Pelo menos naquele dia no shopping, estava bem bonito. Eu ia gostar se o Gakupo usasse uma camisa de vez em quando – não precisa ser todo dia. Só queria que ele não saísse por aí com cara de quem nem tirou o pijama."

"Ah, mas é por isso que ele tem o cabelo comprido? Ele é do tipo que tem preguiça de cortar?" Indagou Rin, curvando-se sobre o seu prato. Miku curvou os lábios, remexendo suas panquecas com xarope de bordo.

"Sabe o que ele diz? Que se acostumou e agora fica com o pescoço frio até quando tenta prender todo o cabelo. É tipo o cachecol do Kaito!" Percebeu, rindo de surpresa.

"Os homens têm frio no pescoço!" Acrescentou Rin, divertindo-se com a comparação inusitada. "Quem diria! E eu achando que o ponto fraco deles era mais embaixo."

Enquanto Miku esganiçou-se, deliciosamente escandalizada, Rin fez uma anotação mental.

Da próxima vez que fosse fazer compras, incluiria na lista um cachecol para Gakupo. Nas cores do outono.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Outono.**


	7. Desconhecido

Dito e feito, no dia seguinte Rin estava passeando a esmo pelo corredor iluminado do shopping.

Se bem que aquilo tinha sido só uma piada interna. Claro. Ela não ia comprar um cachecol para um cara que mal conhecia. Ele era o namorado de uma grande amiga, mas só.

_Talvez_, conjecturou, distraída, _a gente possa marcar de dar uma saída de casais._ _Deve ser bacana..._ Mas aí ela se lembrou do motivo de não sair muito com homens que não conhecesse. O cenho longamente franzido de Kaito, as faíscas... Suspirou, descartando a idéia.

Parou na frente de uma vitrine, um pouco chateada. Um cachecol estava à mostra, mas não era do estilo que Kaito usava. Não que ele estivesse precisando, mesmo. Mas tinha bonitos tons de castanho e vermelho...

Perdida em pensamentos como estava, Rin demorou a perceber uma presença um pouco próxima demais à sua direita. Repentinamente alarmada, espiou pelo canto do olho.

"Oi!" Ela disse num fio de voz, reconhecendo Gakupo ao seu lado. Lentamente, ele virou o rosto na sua direção. O rapaz deu um murmúrio à guisa de resposta. "Você está bem? Há quanto tempo!" Cumprimentou Rin, um pouco titubeante.

"Sim. Estou esperando a Miku." Ele respondeu suavemente, parecendo um pouco acanhado. "Achei que era você aqui." Explicou.

"Ah, sim!" Ela riu nervosamente.

Envergonhada, Rin percebeu-se examinando atentamente o traje de Gakupo. Calças de corrida puídas, uma jaqueta de ombros desajustados, e, para seu horror, chinelos – não era de se espantar que sua namorada ficasse descontente, admitiu em silêncio. Tentou disfarçar com um sorriso radiante, mas formou apenas uma boca torta. "Manda um beijo para ela! Eu acho que venho aqui na sexta, quem sabe a gente se esbarra."

Gakupo balançou a cabeça. Com olhos atentos, ele disse: "Sabe... Eu conheço o seu irmão."

Surpresa com a nova informação, Rin piscou algumas vezes. "É? De onde?"

"Do cursinho. Eu tinha achado vocês meio parecidos e perguntei para ele se te conhecia."

"Ah, foi por isso que você ficou me encarando no outro dia!" Um segundo depois, Rin desejou ter mantido para si o alívio dessa constatação. Desviando os olhos para o chão, sentiu um calor subir como formigas pelo seu pescoço. Seu único consolo foi notar que Gakupo estava tão desconfortável quanto ela. "Nós somos gêmeos." Balbuciou, humilde.

Ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. "Bom, eu tenho que ir. Até mais." Encerrou a conversa em voz baixa, e saiu andando.

Rin engoliu uma golfada de ar, digerindo o elo inesperado que havia entre eles. Então ele não era tão desconhecido assim.

Ficou brincando com essa idéia, e quando percebeu, já tinha comprado o cachecol.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Desconhecido.**


	8. Sombra

Kaito estava particularmente inspirado naquele dia. Ela deixou-se encobrir pela sombra dele, esperando assim invalidar suas inquietações.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Sombra.**


	9. Prisão

Com cada vez mais freqüência, Miku usava os cabelos soltos. Quando indagada por Rin, respondeu:

"Estou experimentando, mas sabe... Estou pensando em cortar o cabelo curtinho, mais ou menos na altura do seu!" Ela enrolou uma mecha sedosa nos dedos, enquanto Rin argumentava que seria um sacrilégio tesourar madeixas tão compridas. "É que eu sempre tive o corte longo, mas a minha amiga Meiko também tem um cabelo curtinho! Acho bonito, mas nunca tive coragem... Mas acho que é sexy, você não acha? Se bem que o seu é tipo cabelo curto de boneca!" Ela riu, apertando de leve a bochecha da amiga.

"Sério? Eu sempre achei o contrário! Minha amiga Luka tem o cabelo comprido e os homens beijam o chão onde ela pisa. Já tentei deixar o meu mais longo, mas meu irmão me disse que não combina comigo, me deixa parecendo mais baixinha ainda." Rin fez um biquinho.

Como de costume, Miku riu, achando graça. No entanto, Rin notou alguma nota levemente estridente na sua voz.

Talvez fosse o modo desnecessariamente violento com que a amiga partiu o seu pedaço de cheesecake, mas ela parecia ligeiramente nervosa. Como um animal aprisionado, desesperadamente buscando uma saída. Sem se mexer. Sem respirar.

A calda sangrenta de amoras tinha um aroma doce.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 ****Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Prisão.**


	10. Brinquedo

Rin levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, lambendo silenciosamente a ponta. Seus passos eram leves como os de um gato quando ela se debruçou sobre o braço da poltrona. Estendendo a mão devagar para não acordá-lo, ela sussurrou.

"Len." Ele deu um pulo, soltando uma imprecação abafada quando Rin enfiou o dedo úmido no seu ouvido. Sem fôlego de tanto rir, ela se desviou de um tapa do irmão enfurecido. "Você está de novo dormindo na poltrona! Vai pro quarto, quero ver televisão."

Ainda praguejando, ele deu à gêmea sugestões sobre o que ela podia fazer com a televisão, que Rin prontamente ignorou enquanto o chutava para fora da almofada.

Lembrando-se de algo, ela torceu o pescoço na direção do irmão. "Len, sabe a minha amiga Miku? Ela tem um namorado chamado Gakupo, ele me contou que te conhece do cursinho."

Len fechou o rosto quase instantaneamente. Era a única pessoa que Rin conhecia que conseguia superar Kaito em ciúmes. "Sim, o que é que tem?"

"Nada." Ela retrucou, defensiva. "Só queria saber. Ele é legal?"

"Por que você não se preocupa com seu namorado? Ele deve estar por aí, traçando mil meninas debaixo do seu nariz." Cuspiu Len com desprezo, indo em direção à porta. Os palavrões recomeçaram quando o controle remoto acertou a parede a centímetros do seu rosto.

"Pára, você sabe que ele não faz isso! Que implicância!" Rin gritou raivosamente. "E levanta essa calça!" Acrescentou, ganhando um gesto obsceno como resposta.

"Você é só um passatempo para ele, Rin! Foda-se, quando você quebrar a cara eu vou rir."

A garota suspirou: já estava acostumada com as acusações infundadas do irmão. No entanto, quando estava prestes a girar os olhos, ele virou-se para encará-la.

Não entendeu direito se o que via era mágoa, pena, impotência. Entretanto, algo na expressão angustiada de Len fez um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 ****Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Brinquedo.**


	11. Doença

_"Estou com uma gripe de derrubar cavalo!"_, escreveu Miku. "_Minha mãe está passando Vick Vaporub até na minha testa, e estou arrastando os pés pela casa com uma mantinha nas costas. Virei uma velhinha. :(__"_

Rin deu uma gargalhada condoída, escrevendo uma mensagem de condolência para a amiga. _"Tadinha! Deve ser estresse. Você não anda meio preocupada? Você tem que se cuidar..."_

O celular tocou de novo. Ao ver que Miku só tinha respondido com mais um emoticon triste, franziu o cenho. A resposta evasiva da amiga só confirmava a sua suspeita. Agora, o que poderia ser tão terrível para deixar a amiga literalmente doente de preocupação?

Ela ajeitou-se na cama e viu, na penumbra, a sacola com o cachecol ainda lacrada no seu lado da escrivaninha. Deu um suspiro curto, frustrada com a compra. Não queria dá-lo para Gakupo e forçar uma intimidade inexistente – até porque ainda estava embaraçada por aquele último encontro. Também não queria presentear Kaito com algo que não era tanto do seu gosto. No fim, tinha cogitado ela mesma usar o presente, mas será que poderia dá-lo para Miku e dizer para que protegesse sua garganta inflamada?

Na parte de cima do beliche, Len roncou brevemente. A moça cobriu a cabeça com as cobertas, matutando sob o brilho da tela do celular. Talvez devesse entregar o cachecol para o namorado, mesmo. Ele acharia um jeito de usá-lo... Só restava esperar que o seu recente mau-humor não se transformasse em suspeita ao receber um presente sem motivo.

Fechando os olhos com força, Rin pensou em Kaito, e em Miku, e em Gakupo, e imaginou se todos estavam simultaneamente passando por crises pessoais e nos seus relacionamentos. A idéia era desanimadora, mas pelo menos não estaria sozinha no lamaçal.

O celular apitou de novo com uma mensagem de boa-noite de Kaito. De cima do beliche, veio um áspero e enrolado "_desliga essa porra._"

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 ****Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Doença.**


	12. Sensação

Um súbito e avassalador desejo por aquele éclair de creme havia assolado Rin. Com passos firmes, ela avançou para a confeitaria, cantarolando animadamente. Passara o dia anterior inteiro com Kaito, nervosamente interpretando todos os seus movimentos como um indicador de – não ousava nem pensar o quê. Bastava dizer que esperava por um gesto, um olhar que denunciasse que algo estava errado, que ela de repente encontrava-se muito inadequada para os seus gostos...

Mas nada disso havia acontecido, ela lembrou-se, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele estava tão normal quanto antes, contando piadas bobas, enfiando a mesma colher no pote de sorvete duas vezes, até despreocupadamente coçando o saco no sofá, enquanto viam televisão. Rin sentiu um alívio vaporoso relaxando-a ao lembrar do toque das mãos de Kaito – se ele estava aborrecido com ela, não demonstrou. E isso bastava.

Passou direto pelas vitrines até o caixa, pronta para fazer o pedido –

E seu idílico estupor se dissipou quando viu Gakupo sentado sozinho em uma das mesas.

O choque quase a deixou tonta, mas ela conseguiu de alguma forma levar seu pratinho trêmulo até a mesa do rapaz. "Oi!", ela piou, tensa.

Ele levantou os olhos do seu próprio prato. "Ah! Oi." Respondeu, com aquela voz mansa. Rin puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, exibindo um sorriso excessivamente esfuziante.

"Nossa, sempre venho aqui com a Miku. Você está esperando por ela?"

"Não. Mas ela fala sempre daqui, vim só por curiosidade." Aquilo deixou Rin ainda mais chocada. Crise de relacionamento é apelido! Alguém estava rogando praga para os casais por aí.

Ela pigarreou afirmativamente, sentindo a boca seca. "É? Vocês estão bem?"

"Sim."

A resposta curta e grossa foi suficiente para Rin mudar o assunto. "O que é isso?" Inquiriu, apontando para o prato dele.

"Anmitsu de laranja." Gakupo ergueu os olhos azuis. "Eu ofereceria, mas..." Ele aprumou os ombros, indicando a taça quase vazia.

Sem explicação, Rin teve uma sensação de formigamento nos lugares mais inusitados: na sola dos pés, nas pontas dos dedos, nas gengivas, nas raízes dos cabelos. Não lhe escapou a percepção de que ele era, quem sabe, um pouco mais baixo do que Kaito, e de que o seu maxilar era bem-feito, e que os tendões no seu pescoço saltavam ao mínimo movimento.

Desnorteada, ela tossiu para ter tempo de se recompor. Ia oferecer um pedaço do seu éclair quando notou que tinha pedido o cheesecake de amora.

E ela ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrando, mas sabia que nada havia caído no chão.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Sensação.**


	13. Mistério

"Rin."

Ela não respondeu, estirada na cama, olhando para cima. Sem ver.

"Rin." Len repetiu. "Rin. Está acordada?" Ela ouviu os gemidos da madeira enquanto o irmão se virava na cama.

"O quê?" Cedeu, sem se mover. Houve um silêncio, e a voz incorpórea sussurrou:

"Aquela sua amiga. Mika."

"Miku."

"Isso. Ela passou aqui essa semana, mas acho que você tinha saído." Outro silêncio de Len, e a hesitação do irmão fez Rin cerrar os dentes. "Foi naquele dia em que o Kaito chegou aqui antes de vocês saírem. A sua amiga chegou, e eu falei para eles esperarem um pouco. Eles ficaram lá na sala e..."

"O que é que tem isso, Len?" A garota interrompeu, e o seu rosnar rendeu um silêncio mais longo do que os anteriores. "O que é que tem?" Exigiu.

"É que ela não esperou. Deu uns vinte minutos, e ela foi embora." Len fez uma pausa cautelosa, escolhendo as palavras. "Olha, o fato é que depois o Kaito simplesmente ficou ali na sala, andando para lá e para cá, com cara de quem sentou em um formigueiro."

A força se esvaiu do corpo de Rin. Mesmo se tentasse, não conseguiria levantar um dedo.

"Eu não sei detalhes de nada e não quero saber, mas é aquela coisa... Onde tem fumaça, tem fogo." Dessa vez, o silêncio era de expectativa. "Rin? Você está ouvindo? Fala alguma coisa."

Mas ela permaneceu calada, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto e entrar nos cabelos.

Não porque Len sabia. Era porque ela sabia que aquilo não era nenhum mistério, e nunca devia ter sido.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Mistério.**


	14. Madrugada

Foi como se todos tivessem combinado.

(Mas ela esperava que não.)

A mensagem de Kaito era:

"_Oi, sou eu. Você está ocupada? Estou no bar da Meiko. Um beijo."_

A mensagem de Miku era:

_"Oi, Rin, é a Miku. Olha, tem uma coisa que eu preciso – bom, talvez você já... Você vai para o shopping amanhã? É que eu queria mesmo falar com você. A gente pode se encontrar por lá. Ou pode ser hoje, também, ou quando você puder, eu vou até a sua casa... Tá? Me liga assim que receber, por favor. Beijo."_

A mensagem de Gakupo era a única escrita:

_"Oi, é o Gakupo. A Miku está na sua casa? Se você souber, diz que eu quero falar com ela. Valeu."_

Era de madrugada. Rin não respondeu nenhuma.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Madrugada.**


	15. Ilusão

"Na verdade, uma parte de mim ficou aliviada. O ruim é quando as coisas ainda não estão resolvidas..."

Ele permaneceu quieto, olhando para o seu prato. Rin olhou para a rua fervilhante lá fora e se espreguiçou na cadeira. O inverno estava no fim, mas ainda estava frio.

Ela voltou os olhos para o seu cheesecake. Estava com mais calda do que de costume. "Eu vou continuar amiga... dos dois." Sussurrou pausadamente.

Gakupo continuou em silêncio, mordendo o éclair e fazendo com que o creme transbordasse.

Rin pensou no rosto de Kaito. Poucas vezes o havia visto torcido de angústia. Perguntou-se se ele estava bem abastecido de cachecóis para o tempo frio. "Eu... também ficava, às vezes, um pouco... sem-graça ... quando eu falava com a Miku... E pensava que vocês..."

Um tremor leve passou pelas sobrancelhas de Gakupo. Seus lábios se entreabriram, cautelosos. "É... o... seu coração partido... falando. Temos que tomar cuidado para não nos... iludirmos agora."

Rin sorriu apertando os olhos.

O rubor subia, implacável, pelo rosto dele.

Ela não sabia como estava Kaito, mas o cachecol tinha combinado muito bem com Gakupo.

* * *

**Desafio dos 15 Brigadeiros - Bloco Névoa - Tema: Ilusão.**

É isso. Tem umas referências perdidas aí no meio e a fic não foi betada, mas... Espero que tenham gostado.

Como eu mencionei, faz anos que não escrevo. Talvez tenha ficado com um tom um pouco insosso, mas juro que escrevi sinceramente.

(Aliás, sobre o título... É porque todos estavam tentando se equilibrar, mas no fim caíram no chão.)

Ao 15 Brigadeiros, obrigada pela inspiração!


End file.
